


nighttime coming

by theothesauce



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ghibli, M/M, Minor Minsung, a travesty, changbin never did finish his anthro essay, dang dude i don't really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothesauce/pseuds/theothesauce
Summary: changbin just wanted an americano. felix loves ghibli.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	nighttime coming

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should watch spirited away  
> this is my first time writing stray kids but they're my ult group so i felt like i should contribute to the masses. hope y'all enjoy!

changbin has just gotten off work when the notification pops up on his phone. 

he's making himself an americano (he knows it's bad to drink coffee at night, but he has an 8 a.m. class to go to and a four page essay to write), and he's just about about to stick a straw through the lid when his phone buzzes on top of the counter, its screen lighting up.   
it breaks the silence of his late night shift; jisung had gone home fifteen minutes ago, after a long rant about some kid in his psychology class, and hyunjin had left an hour early to study for an exam. he's already turned off the quiet spotify playlist they usually have going over the speakers.   
he folds his apron (a leather one, with a small smiley-face pin on the breast pocket) over his arm and sticks his straw into the americano, taking a quick sip before picking his phone up. he's not really sure who would be texting him now; woojin has already reminded him about the essay he has due in the morning, and he's probably sensible enough to be asleep by now anyway. other than maybe seungmin, to ask whether changbin has the answers to the homework (despite knowing full well they both haven't done it), he isn't sure who else it could be. 

hey. 

changbin stops.

can you come over? 

and then he's grabbing the drink and his jacket , not even bothering to throw it on despite it being the middle of november, and he's barely hit the light switch on his way out, pushing the back door open and jogging out to his car. it's the only one left in the deserted parking lot, with the small air freshener chan had insisted on buying him ("jesus christ changbin, if you don't take this i'm disinfecting your entire car") dangling above the dashboard.

he doesn't have much use for his backseat, so it's extremely cluttered, stacks of cds, some half-full packs of bottled water, even a few binders that he hasn't used in at least three weeks but keeps forgetting to take out. at least two pillows, a rolled up blanket, perfect for his habit of taking naps in the parking lot before class. the list goes on.   
he stuffs his americano into a cupholder and then fumbles with his keys in a haste to start the ignition. he knows the way to the dorms by heart at this point, so it's muscle memory as he steps on the pedal. 

bubblegum pop comes on over the radio as he pulls out of the parking lot, grateful that it's 10 p.m. and not many people are out on the streets.   
it's a ten minute drive. from his apartment, it would've been five. he hums along absentmindedly to the songs coming on the radio, checking his phone on nearly every red light to make sure that he hasn't received another text. 

he pulls up outside of the dorms, parking in the first open spot he sees and tucking his keys into his pocket. it's a good thing he has his student id on him, he thinks, and swipes it, swinging the door open as soon as the lock clicks.  
the room is on the second floor, so he takes a left immediately, climbing up the stairs two at a time, trying to be as quiet as possible, all the way to the top of the landing and then down the hall of the second floor. his room is the fifth one on the left, and changbin knocks quietly, even though he knows he doesn't need to. 

it swings open just as he's bringing his arm away. felix is just as unreasonably pretty as every other time changbin seems him, wide smile, crescent eyes. his hair has been orange the past few weeks, and it's grown out enough for him to make a tiny little ponytail at the very top of his head. his cheeks are stained pink, and changbin's heart beats a little quicker in his chest. he's wearing one of the school hoodies, two sizes too big for him, to where he has to roll the sleeves up twice just for his hands to be visible, and kirby pajama pants that he'd spent hours on amazon to find. 

"hey," his smile is just as vibrant as usual, eyes nearly sparkling to match. changbin wishes (for once) that hyunjin was here, with his bullshit astrology, to count the number of constellations in his pupils. as he lets changbin in, his ears are visibly pink and his cheeks are matching, flushed.   
"i know you just got off work, sorry, but i just got this dvd player to work and-"  
"no, it's okay," changbin's smile is involuntary, on his face automatically without him really realizing it. "are you okay?" 

"yeah! of course. i just wanted to watch spirited away with you."

changbin feels his face going pink. how someone is able to be so utterly endearing is beyond him.

they move to sit on felix's bed. minho's side of the room is unoccupied. bed not even made yet from the morning and papers piled on the desk. he only has a few schedules on his wall, one or two posters of bands that jisung is always talking about. felix's side is much cozier, fairy lights strung up on the wall, bed laden with a thick comforter and so lined with plushies. changbin's personal favorite is a magikarp, but, really, anything in felix's room is his favorite, because it all smells like him, smells like cinnamon and rosemary and like the ten boxes of tea standing on the top of his wardrobe. and he's got a ton of little figurines sitting around, too, some from movies that changbin's never seen, others just random little characters with stupid and simple designs.

they've climbed on felix's bed and are on top of the covers, felix curled up with his knees to his chest and changbin stretched out, hugging the magikarp to his chest. the laptop is set on a bundled up blanket, and minho's scratched up spirited away dvd is pushed into the cd port. 

felix is the kind of person who talks through movies, and changbin lets him. it's a thousand times more interesting than watching any movie alone, anyway, because where else would he get an extended commentary on how pretty ghibli's background art is? rhetoric. even if he were to find one, it wouldn't be in felix's voice. 

changbin doesn't really care that he's got that essay to write, doesn't really care about his anthropology homework or the three chapters of paradise lost he's got to read by tomorrow morning. because, slowly, as the movie goes on, felix falls asleep, breathing slowing and becoming steady, chest rising and falling. the movie plays, but changbin reaches out gently and turns it down. on the other side of the room, minho's little led bar turns yellow. 

and the world, for just a moment, stops.


End file.
